Support System
by Ralieber
Summary: Regina is going through a tough time and is lost in her own head. Can Emma help her find herself again? *Trigger warning for alcohol abuse/alcoholism* Rated M for mature themes and language.


**A/N: **Okay so I've had this little thing floating around in my head for a bit now. My main reason for writing it is to jump start my writers blocks :) I'll still be writing "The Countdown". I'm not sure if I'm going to leave this as a one-shot or keep writing. Review to let me know what you think and if I should continue with it! :)

Follows cannon story picking up where the season 3 finale left off. (Everything except for Hook is cannon in this.) Marian is back and Robin has left Regina.

All mistakes are my own (I didn't proofread either, sorry).

*Trigger warning for alcohol abuse/alcoholism.

Rated M for mature themes and language.

* * *

The last thing she remembered (well, hazily remembered) was the feeling of that tasteless liquid (it definitely wasn't tasteless before but it sure was now) slide down her throat. She could feel the coolness of the barely touched glass on her fingertips as she tried to neatly place the bottle upright next to it. Her perception was completely off though and it toppled over as she chose not to drink the last few drops- it's not like she actually _chose_ not to drink it, she simply couldn't. The only reason her glass had barely been touched was because she abandoned it for the bottle when she realized the glass was just another obstacle for her.

Her slender, petite body was curled up on the floor in front of her living room couch and she was wearing yesterday's wrinkled dress pants and a sweatshirt she forgot she owned. The only sound she was able to hear was the pounding in her head. She never even heard Henry call to her for breakfast. That was hours ago. It was now 8 pm and her son had come to tell her that he prepared all of the three major meals for her but she never even noticed he was there.

Henry had been blocked out of her mind since yesterday when it became too difficult for her to think about the things he said to her. She had been trying to numb her mind and heart since yesterday. It was 9 am when she woke from her alcohol induced slumber this morning. As soon as she woke up though she started drinking again. The only thing she found that numbed her the way she wanted to was scotch. Her head was only working clearly when she realized last night that she wouldn't want to be seeing anyone for a few days. So she walked the mile to Storybrooke's only liquor store and stocked up on several bottles of scotch.

Since then, she has finished a bottle and a half and it was clearly taking it's toll on her. And others around her as well.

As her head rolled back to rest on the couch cushion, she lost all power to sleep. She failed to hear Henry once again as he called his other mother on the phone.

"Mom? You need to come get me. I can't try to take of her anymore. She won't even listen to me. She _needs_ your help. Please."

He hung up the phone and ran upstairs to pick up the current book he was reading and his iPod. Thankfully he had everything he needed at both houses so he never had to pack anything when he went back and forth. As he waited for his other mother to come get him, he sat in the living room with his unconscious one. She looked uncomfortable and he was scared that if she were to throw up (which was extremely likely) she would choke. So he gently moved her head to the side for a better position. Then he got up and brought a trashcan to set down next to her in preparation for the inevitable.

The front door opened without a knock or a bell ring as Henry was stroking his mom's hair as if it would take away all of her worries.

"Henry?"

"In the living room," he called back.

When his mom entered the living room he noticed she wasn't alone.

"Grandpa!"

He ran into the embrace of the young grandfather and proceeded to give his blonde mother a hug as well.

"David's gonna take you home to spend the night with him, Mary Margaret, and the baby. I'll stay here with Regina."

"She's been pretty quiet. All she does is drink, cry, puke, and sleep. Basically in that order."

"Henry, I'm so sorry you were put through that. You should have called me sooner."

The boy smirked at her, "She's not exactly your biggest fan right now,".

Emma sighed with a frown. "I know but who else is going to stay here with her? Who else would she _trust _enough to be here?"

They all stood in silence before David gave Emma a side squeeze.

"Call me if you need anything, Emma. And tell Regina I love her when she wakes up."

"Me too," Henry chimed in.

The guys left and Emma found herself still in the entryway moments later. She had an overnight bag with her and she took it upstairs to the guest room. The blonde woman had been in every room in this house before but now she was about to enter Regina's bedroom alone for the first time ever. She noticed that the sheets on the king sized bed were haphazardly made. While she wasn't an expert on Regina's bedroom, shew that was unusual.

Emma threw the sheets back and quickly fluffed the plethora of pillows. Next, she headed downstairs and examined the brunette's body and placement. After careful consideration she moved the coffee table back and scooped the small woman up in her arms. With her hands around Regina's body, she could tell that the brunette was already getting smaller.

"Man, Regina. Why are you doing this to yourself? At least you're easy to carry I guess."

With little struggle, Emma got Regina upstairs and tucked into her bed. She didn't dare change her into pajamas- or anything clean for that matter- out of fear because Regina will already be furious at her in the morning. The woman remained asleep the entire time. Only a few murmurs and groans escaped from her mouth as she settled into her comfy bed.

Emma went back downstairs to retrieve the trashcan and a huge glass of water. She placed both next to the sleeping woman: one on the floor and one on the nightstand. Then she went to the guest bedroom to collect some blankets and pillows. She made up a makeshift bed on the floor at the foot of the bed. Emma knew by now not to overstep any boundaries so she felt the floor in Regina's room was safe enough because she was still close enough to take care of the woman.

It took her about thirty minutes to fall asleep after she got changed and crawled into her surprisingly comfy bed. (She _did_ take the down comforter from the guest bed and used it along with two other blankets as a base.) Her mind raced with thoughts of what Regina's reaction would be in the morning when she realizes Emma is there. She also couldn't help but think about her actions that caused Regina to act out like this. Eventually, her thoughts ran into a jumbled mess as she fell asleep.

* * *

Emma woke up with a jolt as she heard a loud noise. She quickly sat up and saw Regina bent over the trashcan, clearly losing the battle to the alcohol in her empty stomach. It was still dark and Emma read on the clock that it was 2 am.

"Regina?!"

The blonde jumped up to Regina's side and pushed her hair back so that it was out of the way. Regina was only slightly startled.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina tried to ask in between her retches.

Emma unconsciously rubbed her back and Regina tried (but failed) to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Regina. Henry called me over here to help take care of you. You're gonna be fine."

The smaller woman finally stopped throwing up for the moment and she turned to face Emma. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and Emma could see streams of tears running down her face. Partly from the puking and partly from her emotions crashing back into her.

"I don't need your help. You've helped enough," she snarled and slurred, still a little drunk.

"Yes, you do. And I'm going too show you that I'm here for you. Despite what you think."

All the brunette could do for a minute was sneer at her counterpart. Before she could stop it, rage poured out from her body.

"This is all your fault! _You're_ the reason that Robin left me. _You're_ the reason that Henry is mad at me. Once again, you've managed to take everything I have away from me. Fuck the Charmings!"

Regina couldn't control herself anymore and she collapsed into a fit of gasps and tears on Emma's lap. The blonde rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

"I know you feel betrayed by me and I'll say it for the thousandth time: I am so sorry. And Robin is a shitty person for leaving you without even a goodbye when Marian came back. You deserve so much better than that. Henry told me what he said to you and he regrets it so much. He's been trying to apologize to you since yesterday but you've been gone to the world. You can say you hate David and Mary Margaret as much as you want but we all know you guys actually like each other now."

Emma paused and listened to Regina's continued sobs. She tried to protest but nothing coherent came out.

"Let me make you some toast so that you can take some medicine. Maybe even take a shower. It might make you feel better."

"No! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

Regina sat up and frantically began to swat Emma away. She wasn't smacking the blonde in the arms with near enough force as she thought she was. Emma let her take out some of her anger for a minute on her until she stopped her. She grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. The taller woman held her close to her body and restricted her arms.

The brunette could finally hear someone else's heartbeat for the first time in days and it actually calmed her. Emma's heartbeat was strong and fast. Regina could swear that she could feel it through her own chest and it matched the pounding of her head.

"Okay," she let out softly.

Emma was a bit surprised at the compliance from the other woman.

"Okay," she agreed.

She helped lead Regina to the bathroom so she could take a shower and the caregiver side of her lingered for a moment too long.

"Emma, I _am_ capable of showering by myself."

The blonde blushed, "S-sorry. I'm gonna go make you toast,".

By the time she got food and medicine for Regina and cleaned up the mess in the bedroom, Regina was back in the bed in pajamas. They sat in silence as Regina nibbled at the food she desperately needed to eat.

When she was satisfied with all that she had, the brunette relaxed into her pillows. She was thankful to rest her head again but she felt so vulnerable and exposed. It scared her but it didn't make her angry like it usually did to feel exposed. Maybe it was just the alcohol lowering her guard like it was known to do.

Emma retreated to her self-made bed on the floor and quietly said goodnight to Regina. She felt a frail hand on her wrist just before she completely exited the bed.

"You don't have to leave."

The blonde felt a skip in her heart and hesitated before she climbed under the covers.

"Okay," she let out softly.

She slid her slim body completely on the other side of the bed, careful not to anger the other woman. The bed was so comfortable that Emma was almost completely enveloped by sleep in a mere minute.

Regina whispered, "Thank you," so quietly that Emma almost didn't hear it.

"You're welcome," she whispered back as she turned on her side to face Regina. She could smell the brunette's apple scented shampoo and rose body wash. The scent of the scotch still lingered but it was definitely better mixed in with Regina's clean scent. Emma quickly fell asleep for the second time that night.


End file.
